Alguien Que Me Ame
by NaviChan
Summary: “Ansiaba que me mirara de ese modo especial de los enamorados”…pero como hacerlo, como mirar así a Tomoyo daidouji. ---Quizás mis ojos no estuvieran tan mal, tal vez hasta eran bonitos , azules…o no… amatistas---
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, ocea no me pertenecen ( cosa que creo todos los que están leyendo esto saben de antemano xD) y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de novelas rosa de los años 60 que alguna ves leí, espero que ningún lector se sienta incomodo por el curso que va tomando… gracias de antemano por leer

**Alguien Que Me Ame ****…**

**I**

Quizás mis ojos no estuvieran mal, tal vez hasta era bonitos, azules…no..amatistas…mas bien una extraña combinación de ambos…y con largas pestañas obscuras y crespas, Pero mis mejillas eran redondas como dos manzanas, Mi cabello negro lucia largo espeso y brillante ..y mi boca no encajaba con el resto de mi cara…demasiado grande? No estoy segura...No era alta y pesaba muchos kilos de mas!!

¡Algunas veces odiaba tanto lo que veía a través del espejo… que deseaba estar muerta!

Ja! Quizás al leer esto alguien diga " No hay ninguna ley que prohíba seguir una dieta ¿Verdad?" ¡Nómbrenme una dieta que yo no haya probado¡

Perdía unos pocos kilos llena de entusiasmo, y mas tarde subía el doble de lo que había bajado.

Un medico me dijo que mi problema era psicológico. Declaro que la gente solitaria y llena de como yo, ansiaba comodidad y la encontraba en el alimento, y mientras más desdichada me sentía más comía, y mientras más comía, más gorda me iba poniendo y más desgraciada. Era un loco círculo vicioso, que no llevaba a ninguna parte. El doctor declaro que debía empezar por gustarme yo misma….a mi misma… ¿sabia realmente lo difícil que era eso?

Ni siquiera había sido feliz en la escuela. Era tímida y siempre herían mis sentimientos. En primer año tuve una profesora a la que pareció bastarle un instante para sentir disgusto por mí. La recuerdo bien su nombre era Amane, Siempre estaba ridiculizándome delante de los demás niños decía con voz chillona e irritada:

--Tomoyo, ¿no puedes siquiera caminar por la habitación sin tropezar?—o agregaba—Tomoyo, suénate ¿no te enseñaron en tu casa a usar pañuelo?—o lo que me hería aun mas--Tomoyo, ¿no puedes comer una manzana sin parecer un cerdo?

Busque diversas maneras para no ir al colegio, Despertaba en la mañana enferma del estomago; tenia dolores de cabeza; desarrollaba súbitas fiebres. Mi madre estaba asombrada, Sonomi, comentaba moviendo su cabeza;

---Pareces tan saludable Tomoyo, no puedo comprenderlo.

Al principio se preocupo por mi constante aumento de peso, pero luego rió;

--Esperen a que Tomoyo comience a pensar en muchachos, y verán un cambio, anoten mis palabras, dejara de comer, como ahora.

Lo único que deje fue las ropas que me quedaban estrechas, por unas más amplias, y en cuanto a los muchachos, solo me notaban para burlarse.

Mi hogar era el único lugar donde me sentía a salvo de mofas y humillaciones. Me hacia un sándwich o cortaba un trozo del famoso pastel de chocolate.. Siempre infaltable en la cocina y me sentaba en el sofá con un libro o, simplemente soñaba con que era una muchacha muy delgada y con muchos amigos; la mujer que graciosamente rehúsa a los muchos hombres que quieren casarse con ella; todos aquellos que ahora se burlaban de mi. Pero estos solo eran castillos en el aire. Nadie se interesaba por mi, ni siquiera otra persona desdichada, solitaria y fea. ¡Claro!, todos tenían también sus sueños… supongo...

Así que me resigne a seguir asistiendo al colegio entre los muchachos que se reían y las muchachas que hacían morisquetas a mi espalda o solo se limitaban a ignorarme.

Estudie una carrera, porque eso ansiaba mi madre, ella al menos me quería, no creo que mama me viera jamás como yo realmente era. Un poco regordeta quizás… pero no el blanco de burlas e insultos.

Por fin dos días antes de salir del colegio, caí enferma con fiebre alta y el estomago malo. Sabia cual seria mi aspecto con el vestido blanco que mama me hizo con amoroso cuidado para recibir mi diploma. ¡Como un dirigible! No podía soportar la idea de caminar con los otros, si ellos veían a los demás riéndose de mi ¿no se sentirían heridos?...Es mucho mejor enfermarse así que lo hice.

Mama se sintió desdichada de que no pudiera asistir a los ensayos para la graduación.

---¡Que lastima enfermarte y perder la fiesta de despedida!

Forcé un suspiro

---Creo que así son las cosas--- murmure.

" ¿Qué fiestas? ¿Qué diversión? ¿Quién invita a las gordas a alguna fiesta? ¿No lo sabes tu?", Pensé

Después a través de una amiga de mama, obtuve un empleo en el departamento reformas de la tienda de ropa más grande de la ciudad. Gracias a mis estudios, las enseñanzas de mama y mi habilidad innata de costurera, no fue difícil, Me encantaba coser, pero era deprimente, cuando podría yo usar alguna de esas bellas prendas que podía crear, nunca ciertamente.

En la tienda las muchachas de mi edad se ocupaban en el departamento de guantes, cosméticos o vendiendo vestidos. Yo trabaja silenciosamente, sin hablar con nadie, a menos que fuera necesario. Había siempre trozos de géneros que recoger cada noche, Una de las chicas que trabajaba conmigo, Sakura kinomoto, siempre reunía un montón y se los llevaba a casa, Una ves yo la contemplaba, me vio y se puso a reír algo avergonzada

--Supongo que estas pensado, que hago con estos trapos, ¿no?

--¿Alfombras?— respondí con un tono neutral

--No, animales y muñecas de trapo para mis sobrinos, son diez y tuve que aprender a hacer las cosas por mi misma, los ositos parecen ser los que mas les gustan—parece que pensó que yo me interesaba, porque agregó--: si quieres a la hora de almuerzo te enseño como los hago, note que comías sola igual que yo.

--Seria estupendo—dije débilmente, ¿que interés podía tener yo en aprender a hacer juguetes de trapo para niños? ¿Para cuales? Pero ella era la primera persona que tenía un gesto realmente amistoso hacia mí en dos meses que llevaba trabajando ahí.

A la hora de almuerzo, miro el enorme picnic que yo llevaba, y comento riendo:

---¡Que buen apetito tienes Tomoyo!

Dude…se aprontaba a burlarse de mi? , aun así le gané la palabra

--¡Soy una muchacha grande!—dije, forzando una carcajada

Ella sonrío

--Mi pobre Shaoran siempre esta tratando de que gane unos kilos, pero coma lo que coma no subo nada—con dedos ágiles comenzó a reunir trozos de un mismo material, mientras hablaba---Shaoran es mi marido – aclaro, sonriendo con ensoñación—bueno, estos no son juguetes de una profesional—dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la tela---pero satisfacen a mis sobrinos –Me tendió algunos trozos que metió en una bolso—Lleva estos a casa Tomoyo, y prueba suerte, ¿tienes niños?

Mi rostro ardió, debía saber que yo no era casada como ella, para que se hagan una idea aquella muchacha que recién venia conociendo menuda de larga cabellera castaña bien cuidada, hermosos ojos como esmeraldas que parecían brillar cada ves que hablaba y radiante dulzura, podría tener a cualquier hombre…

Aunque me era difícil de creer… probablemente se reía por dentro "has visto alguna ves una muchacha tan gorda? Por supuesto que no es casada ¿quien iba a tener la mala suerte de pedírselo?"

Moví la cabeza y ella continuo, como si no hubiera de nada porque enojarse:

Bueno, siempre es útil saber, ¿verdad? Te servirá para practicar antes de tenerlos, además debes tener sobrinas o sobrinos, o amigos con niños – guardo el juguete que había hecho en su bolso--Créeme, haciendo cosas para niños ahorrarás dinero, y a los niños les gustaran mas.

Me detuve esa tarde después del trabajo y elegí diferentes telas, mientras me repetía a mi misma que no tenia intenciones de hacer esos tontos muñecos, ¿A quien le regalaría uno si lograba hacerlos? , al llegar a casa declare que me dolía la cabeza, me fui temprano a mi habitación y comencé a coser, Me entretuvo tener algo que hacer en ves de tirarme en el sofá a escuchar música.

El primero por sorpréndete que pareciera, fue un fracaso y lo lance directo a la basura, sin escala en el remordimiento, El segundo en cambio resulto muy bien, Use cáñamo oscuro para hacerle el cabello alrededor de una enorme cara. Use hilo violeta para los ojos y le puse genero tieso debajo del vestido para que se viera como una persona muy gorda, La hice caminar con la mano izquierda hasta quedar frente al espejo…La cabeza e la muñeca se movió hacia todos lados como negando algo

---Se que estas pensando; que me parezco a ti--- imagine que decía

---Si, y eres espantosamente gorda--- Respondí

La cabeza de trapo asintió.

---Creo que podrías llamarme gorda, en realidad la mayor parte de mis amigos me llaman así.

--¿Cuales amigos?---me respondí con un dejo de sarcasmo

--¡Oh! --La muñeca movió de nuevo su cabeza de arriba abajo—Tengo montones de amigos y los hombres enloquecen por mi!

--Escucha gorda, no vengas a hablarme de esas cosas ¡Supongo que te gusta ser gorda!

---No sé, nunca he sido de otro modo, si no te gusta que sea gorda, ¿porque no me haces flaca? Personalmente, me gustaría, pienso que soy simpática

Con un grito enojado lance la muñeca a través de la habitación,--¡Juega sola!—

**Continu****ará…**

**NaviChan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, ocea no me pertenecen ( cosa que creo todos los que están leyendo esto saben de antemano xD) y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de novelas rosa de los años 60 que alguna ves leí, espero que ningún lector se sienta incomodo por el curso que va tomando… gracias de antemano por leer

**II**

La lleve al taller el día siguiente, a la hora de almuerzo se la mostré a mi amiga

--Pero Tomoyo, hiciste un trabajo estupendo!!—dijo con emoción

Comencé a mover la muñeca con mi mano

--Me parezco a Tomoyo, se que vas a decir eso.—manipule a la muñeca y Sakura asintió con alegría

Seguí hablando ahora de lo gorda que era y bromas tontas que más de una vez me habían destrozado el corazón, Sakura parecía indecisa sobre si reír o no, mientras algunas de las otras mujeres se acercaron para ver, al principio me sentí molesta. ¡Se reían de mí! Pero pronto sucedió como si la muñeca acaparara toda la simpatía y aplausos que siempre se me negó a mí. Mantuve los ojos fijos en la muñeca y seguí mi loca comedia

No supe que había alguien mas mirando hasta que dijo desde el umbral:

---¡Eso es estupendo!

Sakura se volvió

--OH!!! ¡Esto es traición!!! ¿Que hace el departamento de contabilidad aquí espiándonos?—

Ahí estaba el era alto y de contextura media, con cabello obscuro y ojos de un azul penetrante...Parecido al zafiro estaban enmarcados por unos lentes. Enrojecí y mire con vergüenza la muñeca tonta que todavía tenia en la mano.

--Parecían divertirse tanto aquí—comento el muchacho—Que pensé en averiguar que sucedía ---Me miro directamente, y yo pensé con rabia "Ya adivino que encuentra tan divertido. ¡A mi!"

Sakura declaro:

---Te perdonaremos por esta vez,¿Cómo esta Elizabeth?

El rostro del muchacho se suavizo y dijo pensativamente:

--Bien, pero creo que me sentiré contentó que comience a asistir al kindergarten, el próximo año. Entonces, al menos, tendrá niños con quien jugar—Sakura dio un suspiro preocupado y el agrego—a menos que tu y Shaoran me tengan una sorpresa y me den un ahijado pronto! Eso la haría muy feliz!---Rió, Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, lanzando una exclamación como " hoe!!!" ..Mientras el…el...de nuevo estaba mirándome y también a la muñeca.

--Elizabeth se volvería loca con una muñeca como esa--- comento ---siempre le llevo algo cuando debo trabajar hasta tarde. ¿Podría decirme donde la compro? Por supuesto que no tendré tanta gracia para movérsela, pero probablemente se las arregle. Es una pequeña a quien le gusta hablar--- Me sonrío amigablemente y pronto comprendí que no se reía de mi…Ni siquiera me miraba…

--Yo…-- tartamudee

Sakura ya recuperada del sonrojo interrumpió mis balbuceos:

---Tomoyo la hizo, Eriol, y estoy segura que te confeccionaría una a ti si se la pides---

Enrojecí y dije rápidamente:

---No soy muy buena para hacerlas, Sakura fue quien me enseño y pienso que seria mejor pedírselo a ella.---

--Tomoyo es muy modesta ---recalco Sakura

El anuncio con mucha seriedad:

---Me sentiré contento de pagarle lo que me pida ---

---No deseo nada---Declare moviendo la cabeza.

---Insisto---Prosiguió Eriol, Era tiempo de volver al trabajo—Es usted muy atenta, señorita hum…Tomoyo?—Miro a Sakura y ella nos presento

---Es un buen chico—comento mas tarde--- Al menos yo lo se y su pequeña lo adora, Es un hombre en un millón, trabaja aquí todo el día y luego dedica las tarde y fines de semana a su hija, a veces con Shaoran vamos a visitarlo, son mejores amigos desde la escuela sabes…siempre tratamos de animarlo aun así creo que no ha salido una sola noche desde hace tanto tiempo…--termino con voz apagada como si esto ultimo lo consultara consigo misma

--- Y su esposa?—

---Kaho,…ella murió hace dos años, estaba enferma del corazón,…creo que el ni siquiera a mirado a una mujer desde entonces.

Reí amargamente para mi misma al sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba sus latidos "¿Con que estas soñando gorda? ¿Con que va a mirarte? ¿Invitarte a salir? ¡Creíste haber abandonado para siempre los castillos en el aire!"

Compre cáñamo e hilo, esta vez cáñamo amarillo, y esa noche hice una muñeca sonriente con una coleta amarilla y un delantal blanco. Puse la muñeca en mi mano y moví su cabeza hasta una pose de pregunta:

---¿Piensas que le gustare a la niña llamada Elizabeth?—

---Probablemente, no--- declare cruelmente--- Eres muy gorda, tu sabes.

La cabeza de la muñeca cayó hacia un lado.

---¡Soy, sin embargo, bastante amorosa! Además toda la gente no detesta a los gordos como tú! ¡Algunas personas se casan con seres gordos! ¿Lo sabes?

Deje caer la muñeca sobre la cama, Oh, ahora estaba realizando mis sueños despierta, a través de un juguete.

Al día siguiente deliberadamente olvide mi almuerzo para tener una disculpa y salir, No quería encontrarme con Eriol, Le di la muñeca a Sakura para que se la entregara .Al otro día, al almuerzo, apareció y traía a su hija. Era Castaña casi colorina y tenia una sonrisa muy suave, vino directo hacia mí tendiéndome la muñeca con coleta que yo le había hecho.

---Haga que me hable, Papá dice que usted puede hacerlo con las muñecas, Por favor, Quiero oírla.

Mire los ojos implorantes de Eriol.

---Bueno tratare--- murmure; me instale en una silla haciendo a un lado el almuerzo, Elizabeth se instalo en mi falda, parecía tan solitaria, que de pronto ansíe con toda mi alma verla reír. Me esforcé y estallo en carcajadas. Su padre si vio contento.

---Nunca la había visto reír de esa manera ¡Gracias!---

Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me apretó.

---¡Eres muy divertida--- supe que no podía significar nada malo y que yo le agradaba, De pronto me comento--- ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Mucho!

Por un terrible segundo pensé que iba a llorar, Nadie nunca me había dicho que le gustaba, o me lo había hecho sentir, excepto papa..y mama…,y a veces pensaba que le agradaba a Sakura.

Cuando se habían ido Sakura se acerco a mí y suspiro moviendo la cabeza

---Eriol hace lo posible , pero si alguna vez vi alguna pequeña que necesitara mas a su madre..Es ella..---

Y Sakura si que sabia de eso,…como me entere un día tiempo después, pues su madre había muerto cuando ella era una bebe.

Una semana más tarde, Eriol me alcanzo cuando yo salía de la tienda.

---Señorita Tomoyo--- murmuro incomodo--- espero que no le importe, pero prometí a Elizabeth que la invitaría--- Arreglo la solapa de su abrigo ---Quiere que vaya a almorzar con nosotros el domingo, Es su cumpleaños, Cumple cinco, Realmente, usted la conquisto ese día que le hizo hablar la muñeca, Por supuesto no será un domingo lleno de emoción para una joven, lo comprenderé si usted no acepta.

¡No sería un domingo lleno de emoción para una joven!, yo tenia 21 años y nadie jamás en la vida me había invitado a alguna parte porque realmente deseaban que estuviese allí, ¡Por increíble que pareciera, debía ser verdad!

---Es una pequeña tan amorosa. Me encantara ir. Gracias por invitarme--- murmure

Le dije donde vivía y declaro que pasaría a buscarme el domingo al medio día

--Elizabeth me pidió que fuera temprano, espero no le moleste --- movió la cabeza y de pronto se paso la mano por un lado de la cara---No quiero que se haga a la idea de que soy un buen cocinero, esto va a ser difícil, No soy un as!

---No se preocupe --- murmure

--Solo trato de prevenirla, ¿Qué le gusta más, el asado o el pollo?

"No importa mientras sea alimento –pensé-- ¿No puede adivinarlo con solo mirarme?"

---En realidad, me gusta de todo—susurré

Sonrío, pareciendo un niño pequeño festejando una travesura.

--Perfecto!! Porque cocino mejor el pollo, así es que será pollo!!

Mama se sintió dichosa cuando supo que iba almorzar fuera el domingo, y con un hombre, quiso saber todo de el. Le conté cuanto sabía.

Ella solo sonrío, con esa sonrisa que crispaba mis nervios, como si supiera algo mas, No podía soportar verla de esa manera. Subí, odiándome a mi misma. Vi mis furiosos ojos amatista, mi rostro redondo y mi espeso cabello, que solamente parecía enfatizar su redondez. Amargamente pensé:

"¿No puede ver mama? ¿No puede mirarme, y saber que ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos me daría una segunda mirada?"

La muñeca que había hecho parecida a mi estaba sobre la cama y la cogí.

--¿Supones que debo sentirme contenta porque me invitan a almorzar?--

--- ¿No crees que deberías estarlo?---hice que dijera la muñeca.

--Estoy contenta de gustarle lo suficiente a Elizabeth para que me invite.--- murmure

--Pero tú deseabas que hubiese sido el padre. ¿Y como sabes que no es así? Se trata de un hombre terriblemente solitario, Igual que tu---

Mire a la muñeca es casi como si fuera de verdad y me hablara, en lugar de que yo pusiera las palabras en su boca.

---No tiene porque ser solitario, es endemoniadamente guapo, ¡Tan atrayente!.. ¡No se porque lo hace!.. Si podría salir con cualquier mujer ---declare, y con un sollozo lancé lejos la muñeca, si seguía lanzándola lejos no duraría mucho, y no pensaba en hacerme otro juguete ridículo y tonto.

**Continu****ará…**

**NaviChan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, ocea no me pertenecen ( cosa que creo todos los que están leyendo esto saben de antemano xD) y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de novelas rosa de los años 60 que alguna ves leí, espero que ningún lector se sienta incomodo por el curso que va tomando… gracias de antemano por leer

**III**

Eriol me paso a buscar el domingo siguiente y me llevo a su casa. Me sentía muy nerviosa y tímida, y a el parecía ocurrirle lo mismo…Pero la pequeña Elizabeth estaba encantada de tenerme de visita y converso alegremente, mostrándome sus vestidos nuevos y sus juguetes. Cuando Eriol servia la comida, sonó el timbre, Elizabeth corrió hacia la puerta.

La seguí de lejos...sin acercarme mucho al recibidor.

---Papá!!! Son tío Shaoran y tía Sakura!!! ---grito con alegría

---Wow!! Pero si no es la pequeña Elizabeth!!---

--Tío Shaoran!! Ya no soy pequeña!!!! Cumplí cinco años hoy!!—dijo Elizabeth con tono de eficiencia.

--Shaoran!!—Sakura le dio una palmadita en el hombro de forma juguetona—Claro linda!! Si ya eres toda una damita! Que lindo vestido traes!---la niña esbozo una radiante sonrisa mientras se giraba para que la vieran en todo su esplendor

---Verdad que si! papá me lo dio y me lo puse solo para Tomoyo!!

--¿Tomoyo?..¿Tomoyo esta aquí? – la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida

---¿La conoces?--- pregunto sonriente

---¡Chicos!, que bien que llegan estábamos a punto de empezar!

Eriol entro en la escena envuelto en un delantal amarillo con líneas rojas y una manzana bordada en una esquina, que resaltaba aun mas sobre su camisa de un tono celeste muy suave, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una bandeja," se veía encantador… ¡Oh! vamos Tomoyo sácate esos estupidos pensamientos de la cabeza… por muy ciertos que sean!...todos saben que..."

--Ah!— solté un pequeño gritito sobresaltado, mientras mis pensamientos se interrumpían por el contacto de Eriol, una de sus manos reposaba en mi hombro. Y mi corazón daba un vuelco.

---Ella es una amiga!--- dijo tranquilamente

---¡Tomoyo! No pensé verte aquí---Sakura corrió hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, acción que me hizo sentir una extraña calidez.

---Mucho gusto, soy el esposo de Sakura--- dijo el ambarino de cabellos revueltos que hace minutos estaba en la puerta, extendió una mano frente a mi y esbozo una sonrisa amistosa, o eso trate de pensar.--- ¡espero que esta muchacha no te cause muchos problemas! A veces puede llegar a ser muy torpe ---recalco con un gesto dramático apuntando a Sakura

---OH!! Shaoran!! Como te atreves!!---protesto con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas.

---Jajaja, preciosa era una broma---beso su mejilla y pareció que del solo contacto la furia se esfumaba de ella

"Se ven tan lindo juntos —pensé— ¡Claro! Si están hechos el uno para el otro" podía verlo, no cabía duda, cual de los dos destilaba mas de su natural belleza---voltee a ver a Eriol y una amargura recorrió mi garganta " kaho, debió ser muy hermosa"…

Cruzamos una mirada y Eriol volvió la vista rápidamente hacia la pareja:

--Hey! Tortolitos, vamos a la mesa, si no la comida se enfriara---

La comida paso muy rápido el ambiente era calido, muy ameno, todos estábamos descansados y alegres, podía ver lo bien que se llevaban, por cierto, Sakura me había dicho que eran bueno amigos, eso se notaba. Elizabeth estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, me agradaba esa sensación.

Así paso la hora Sakura y Shaoran, se fueron, y Eriol, ofreció ir a dejarme a casa, no pude negarme porque Elizabeth insistió, al momento de bajarme del auto la chica tomo mi mano y me hizo prometerle que iría de nuevo avistarla.

---Veremos, linda--- dije tímidamente, evitando los ojos de Eriol. Después de todo aunque lo pase bien, el podría sentirse incomodo o haberse aburrido soberanamente conmigo.

Ante mi asombro comento:

---No sentiremos encantados de tenerte con nosotros cada vez que no estés demasiado ocupada, Tomoyo, quiero decir… seria simpático de su parte.

¡Cuando yo no estuviera ocupada!

Entre a casa prácticamente flotando en el aire, lo que es raro para alguien de mi talla.

Los almuerzos de los domingos con Elizabeth y Eriol se convirtieron en un ritual. Nos tuteábamos. Algunas veces íbamos al cine. Un día Eriol se preocupo porque tenia que trabajar hasta tarde y la empleada no iba a estar, ya que se encontraba enferma. Me ofrecí acompañar a beth hasta que Eriol llegara a casa. También me pareció de lo mas natural del mundo preparar la comida y comer con el cuando llego, y hacer todos los quehaceres, para luego acostar a la niña.

Tome la costumbre de quedarme con ella, cada vez que Eriol trabajara horas extras, y cuando el aparecía comíamos y conversábamos antes de que me llevara a casa. Unas pocas veces Elizabeth despertaba y bajaba a reunirse con nosotros. Diciendo:

---No puedo dormir, quiero sentarme en tu falda, Tomoyo---se trepaba en mis rodillas y mis brazos se cerraban a su alrededor y por sobre su cabeza; Eriol y yo nos sonreíamos.

Me encontré pensando en que el hogar de el era el mío, que Elizabeth era mi hija. Supe que me estaba enamorando de Eriol y que tenia que detenerme antes que se me destrozara el corazón, Ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos podía pensar que el se enamorara de mí, Mi madre había conocido, y comento:

--Es un buen hombre, Tomoyo--- como si hablara de un noviazgo entre nosotros y me hiciera saber que tenía su aprobación, el era bueno y bondadoso. Si hubiera sabido lo que yo sentía por el no se reiría de mi, ni se portaría desagradable, pero se sentiría molesto, me tendría lastima y todo terminaría entre nosotros, Iba a quedarme sin nada.

Había tomado la costumbre de coger la muñeca y hablarle, cada vez que me sentía furiosa o apenada, ahora dije con enojo:

---Supongo que piensas que debería privar a Eriol de una dueña de casa sin sueldo---

---Eso no es todo, cuidas de Elizabeth, por que la quieres y ella te quiere a ti---

---En este momento a ella no el importa lo gorda y horrible que me veo, pero cuando sea mayor me mirara y se sentirá avergonzada.

--- ¿Porque siempre tienes que estarte rebajando? ¿No quieres agradar a la gente? Deja de actuar como si no valieras nada, y se una mujer cerca de Eriol y ¿Quien sabe? ¡Puede hasta decidir que a el le gusta tanto tenerte cerca como a Elizabeth!

---¡Estoy enferma de tu conversación! ¡Tonta Muñeca!—La lancé lejos con violencia—Si no fuera por Sakura, jamás te habría hecho, tonta Sakura!---Me arroje sollozando sobre la cama--- no..—hipe—no es culpa de Sakura.

Esa ves llore tanto hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera notarlo, igual que cuando era niña, igual que cuando todos me ignoraban.

Para navidad invite a Eriol y Elizabeth a comer en casa, cuando llego el momento de irse mi pequeña se lanzo a mis brazos llorando;

---¡Quiero que Tomoyo también venga!---lloro, lloro tanto que temí fuera a enfermar, Eriol pareció angustiado y lleno de preocupación, Se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

---¡ Debes comprender que Tomoyo nos a dado demasiado!---Suspiro y bajo el tono de su voz--- ¡ Ahora sécate los ojos, Pide perdón a Tomoyo y vámonos a casa!--- Trato de sonreír pero parecía desdichado.

Mi corazón comenzó a martillar a mil por segundo "El quiere que vaya a casa con ellos, ¡Me necesita!---Pensé--- ¡es por Elizabeth!"--- suavemente solté los brazos de la pequeña.

---Iré por mi abrigo ¿Si?—dije con una sonrisa—No llores, linda.

Subí a mi habitación, en busca de algo que me diera calor, Usaba un vestido negro con arreglos blancos en el escote y al final del vuelo. Un collar de perlas blancas adornaba mi cuello. Me las había arreglado para bajar nueve kilos, pero me di cuenta, mientras me miraba en el espejo, que la diferencia apenas se notaba.

Ya en casa, Tome rápidamente a Elizabeth, pero insistió que la acurrucara antes de llevarla a la cama, Se acurruco en mis brazos como un cachorrito, Pensaba que se había dormido cuando de pronto sus brazos me apretaron con desesperación, seguida de ese abrazo, con una voz que parecía muy solitaria y débil rogó:

---¡Quiero que te quedes todo el tiempo!... ¡por favor!---

Tuve conciencia de la tirantez del ambiente, y de la fuerte opresión que sentía en mi pecho, me levante, todavía sosteniendo a Elizabeth contra mí y camine con dirección al dormitorio.

---Es hora de irse a la cama jovencita.---logre decir, pero ella comenzó a protestar, Eriol dijo, con un tono demasiado fuerte:

---¡Haz lo que dice Tomoyo! Por dios, ¡Elizabeth! Echo a perder su tarde por venir hasta acá y acostarte, y ni siquiera lo aprecias.--- ella dio un respingo y sus brazos me apretaron aun más, Cuando llegamos a su habitación y la deje suavemente sobre la cama, murmuro lacrimosamente:

---Quisiera que fueras mi mamy--- Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, pero con un esfuerzo sobre humano las contuve, y la bese tiernamente en la frente acariciando su cabello…

---Duerme, Linda--- Sus ojos escrutaron los míos por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

---Tomoyo, ¿Te gustaría ser mi mamy?---Por un momento fui incapaz de hablar, quede helada y un revoltijos de emociones atacaban mi estomago y subían a mi garganta enredándola, "¿Qué si me gustaría? ¿Anhela un prisionero su libertad?, Forcé mi sonrisa y logre poner una nota agradable en mi voz.

---Nunca podré ser tu mamy, Linda; lo sabes. Pero puedo quererte como una y venir a verte, pero debes dormir ahora ¿si?, es muy tarde!.---Suspiro.

---Tomoyo ¿puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma y entonces darme otra vez un beso de buenas noches?---

---Solo si prometes apurarte en dormir—dije suavemente y le sonreí. Deje la puerta de su dormitorio entreabierta y encendida la luz del pasillo.

Cuando baje Eriol miraba por la ventana, se volvió cuando me oyó, su voz era cansada

---¿Se durmió Elizabeth?---

---No---dije. Mis dedos retorcieron el collar de perlas--- Le dije que iba a esperar, hasta que se durmiera---Mis ojos se fijaron en el sofá donde estaba la muñeca que yo le había hecho, Si no hubiera sido por esas tontas muñecas, yo no estaría ahora aquí, enamorada de un hombre como el, un hombre maravilloso, con una hija maravillosa, un hombre que jamás me miraría como yo ansiaba que lo hiciera, Me temblaron los labios.

Derrepente tuve conciencia de los ojos de Eriol clavados en mí, "¡No voy a llorar delante de el !"…el había cogido la muñeca y la daba vueltas en su mano pensativo.

---Elizabeth, ha tenido un montón de juguetes, pero nunca se ha apegado tanto a uno como este, es su preferido y tú eres su persona favorita---

Mi voz sonó tensa y mas baja de lo que esperaba---Quiero mucho a Elizabeth---Trate de sonreír.

Eriol aclaro su garganta y busco mis ojos sosteniendo la mirada

--- Tomoyo, tu también eres una de mis personas favoritas---su rostro enrojeció y sostuvo la muñeca ante el como si fuera un escudo---. Me siento solitario, Tomoyo, y creo que te sucede lo mismo, Elizabeth te necesita y yo también, --- dijo tratando adivinar lo que pensaba--- y pienso que tu sientes algo parecido ¿verdad?--- tomo aire y dijo--- Cásate conmigo, Tomoyo.

Lo mire fijamente, ¡Me había pedido que me casara con el!, Mi corazón latió dolorosamente.

---¿Por qué?---pregunte

El rió, y fue la muñeca con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado que respondió:

---Esa es la pregunta mas tonta que he oído, Se supone que digas que si, no ¿Por qué?---

Comencé a reír, pero en lugar de eso termine llorando, la muñeca movió su cabeza rubia, Eriol la dejo en el sofá y camino lentamente hacia mi, dijo honradamente y con suavidad.

---Podemos transformarlo en un buen matrimonio, Tomoyo, seré bueno contigo---

Podíamos lograrlo, resonó en mi cabeza, como un contrato, una formalidad, un muto acuerdo… esas eran palabras vacías, cuando con toda mi alma anhelaba que me dijera que me amaba. Una avalancha de pensamientos inundo mi mente en esos momentos. Y no se como logre sentarme en el sofá

---No se Eriol, No se que decirte--- De pronto sentí un par de bracitos que rodeaban mi cuello.

---¡Tomoyo di que si!---sentí las lagrimas de Elizabeth contra mi mejilla, mientras me abrazaba.

---¡Deberías estar durmiendo!---Exclame. Toque su cabello suave con cariño y sobre su cabeza mis ojos se encontraron con los de Eriol, y supe que no iba a rehusar la luna porque no me ofrecían también las estrellas. Con suavidad, declare---¡ Tratare de ser una buena esposa!.

Elizabeth casi me ahogo.

---¡Ahora si serás mi verdadera mamy!!--- Cantó, apoyo su cabecita en mi hombro--- Mamy, mamy, mamy.---decía una y otra ves con emoción, Mi corazón brincaba de alegría y la abrace más fuerte.

Mama quería que tuviera una boda llena de invitados en la iglesia.

---Será algo para recordar, Tomoyo!---decía Sonomi

Y como si fuera un complot contra mi, Sakura se le sumaba a esos comentarios, ---Tomoyo, Será precioso, las flores, el altar!---

Pero no acepte, porque seria el hazmerreír del barrio, ¡de toda Tomoeda!, nos casamos en privado un día sábado en la mañana, Usaba un traje obscuro, porque eso me hacia lucir menos gorda que el blanco. "Ante todos los reclamos de mama y mi única amiga,…amiga, que extraño sonaba en mis labios". El en cambio se veía hermoso y destilaba elegancia con su traje negro y corbata azul que hacia juego con sus ojos, Sakura y Shaoran fueron los testigos, como era de esperarse. Deseábamos pasar una luna de miel de fin de semana en unas fuentes termales muy conocidas al sur de Japón y mama se quedaría con Elizabeth. Pero estábamos a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad cuando me sentí muy enferma, Eriol tuvo que llevarme de vuelta.

---Algún día, Tomoyo, tendremos una Luna de miel.--- dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Se sentía realmente mal por eso.

---¡Oh!, mi niña, no puede soportar ninguna emoción. En el colegio siempre sufría de esto en épocas de exámenes--- comento mama, Yací miserablemente en mi propia cama. El hotel donde Eriol había reservado habitación estaría lleno de gente, y sabrían que éramos recién casados y me mirarían para reírse, donde fuera, todas las mujeres sentirían pena por el, Y Eriol, se habría sentido herido y molesto, y no podía soportar semejante cosa, Su amor hacia mi era tranquilo y sin pasión, ¿que hombre iba a emocionarse con una mujer cuya cintura no se puede cruzar con los brazos? ¿Una muchacha que ocupaba el doble de lugar que el? Debí nacer delgada, habría sido mucho menos trabajo.

Elizabeth, se sentía en el séptimo cielo al tenerme viviendo con ella. Se acercaba a mi interrumpiendo sus juegos una docena de veces al día.

---¡Quería asegurarme de que todavía estabas aquí, mamy!

Eriol alguna vez comento:

---Es estupendo tenerte en casa, se convierte en un lugar donde un hombre ansía llegar---

Era feliz en muchas formas, Sabia que Elizabeth realmente me quería y eso hacia dichoso a Eriol, Debió ser suficiente. Pero no lo era. Anhelaba ser amada como cualquier mujer. Decidí perder más kilos. Me puse a trabajar con entusiasmo. En las primeras dos semanas baje cuatro kilos. Me sentí contenta y confiada. Elizabeth había comenzado a asistir al kindergarten y con mi nueva sensación de confianza decidí ir a encontrarla y volver con ella del colegio.

La vi en la puerta del colegio estaba con otras tres niñitas. Me miro, yo le hice señas y me respondió. De pronto salio volando del lado de ellas y corrió hacia mi, rodeándome con sus brazos.

---¿Que te pasa Elizabeth?--- pregunte cuidadosamente.

---¡Ellas dicen que eres gorda, mamy, y se rieron! ¡Las odio!---

---Soy gorda, Elizabeth..--- murmure con lentitud.

---Eres linda y te quiero---declaro, con un puchero.

Me sentí deprimida y amargada. Me odie por ser lo que era. Podía sentir la humillación de la pequeña. A pesar de todo lo que me quería, yo la avergonzaba.

Esa noche ansíe acurrucarme contra Eriol y llorar mi pena en sus brazos, ser amada " Eriol, Ámame" ansiaba rogar , pero me contuve sabiendo que se sentiría molesto si hablaba así, Me levante y camine con mis pies desnudos hasta la ventana , hacia un viento helado afuera, y la lluvia había dejado pozas que brillaban con la luz de la luna, Respire profundo y me afirme del diván para equilibrarme, sentí el pelo tieso de la muñeca a la que Eriol le había puesto Tomoyo y a la que yo odiaba haber hecho.

La puse frente a mí y murmure:

---¡Supongo que todavía te llamas adorable!--- La apreté en mis manos y la lance casi silenciosamente al suelo, y volví sobre mis pasos a depositándome en la cama, donde seguí despierta, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Deseche la idea de ir a encontrar a Elizabeth otra vez, Me disculpe el día en que invitaron a todas las madres a visitar el colegio.

---Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, linda—Y cada vez que citaban a las madres me enfermaba del estomago.

Elizabeth se puso llorosa…

---Por favor mamy , tienes que ir. ¡Tienes que ir!.

---Tratare linda, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.---declare sin mirarla.

Se sintió herida cuando no asistí, se acerco con los ojos cristalinos y voz apagada.

---Mamy, todas las mamas de los otros niños estaban allí, de verdad pensé que irías, ¡Espere, espere y espere!.

La culpa me estaba consumiendo.

---Lo siento cariño, pero estaba demasiado enferma. La próxima vez lo haré, ¿si?, telefoneare a la profesora para explicarle.--- Eriol que había escuchado en silencio no aparto al vista de mi y de pronto frunció el ceño, con una disculpa, volé a mi dormitorio, Mas tarde cuando fui a acostar a Elizabeth, ella me miro solemnemente.

---Mamy, ¿Ya no me quieres tanto como antes?.

---¿Quererte?---pregunte sorprendida--- Por supuesto que te quiero, Elizabeth, te quiero cada vez mas. ¿Que te hace creer semejante cosa?.

---Solo...quería estar segura—dijo con voz temblorosa.

Cuando la deje dormida, en lugar de bajar, me fui a nuestro dormitorio, Permanecí en la ventana mirando hacia fuera, No quise herirla, pero si hubiera ido al colegio, como ella deseaba, la habría hecho sufrir más. ¿Cómo seria para una pequeña ver que se ríen de una persona que quiere? Trate de evitarle eso a mama; ahora trataba de salvar a Elizabeth , y la hería..Tal como probablemente lo hice con mama.

Sentí como si me destrozara interiormente. Pensé en lo bueno que seria comer un trozo de pastel, me volví y mi vista se clavo en la muñeca que estaba encima del diván.

--¡Esto es todo culpa tuya! Si nunca te hubiera hecho…---

---¿Tomoyo?--- Me di vuelta con la muñeca todavía en la mano, Eriol se me acerco y me guío suavemente hasta la cama--- Siéntate, Tomoyo, hablemos. ¿Porque no quieres visitar el colegio de la niña?... La heriste en forma terrible, es como si confesaras, ante profesores y compañeros, que no te preocupas lo bastante de ella como para molestarte por sus actividades.

Me tembló la boca y abrí los ojos, la garganta me apretaba.

---Debes saber por que no quiero ir y… avergonzar a Elizabeth, sus compañeras se rieron una vez de mí, dijeron que era…gorda, y la pequeña se enojo con ellas por eso.

---Enojada con ellas, Tomoyo, Pero no herida como cuando tú le fallas--- Declaro mi marido---Te quiere.

---Es que aun no comprende, no sabe todavía lo espantoso que va a ser cuando la gente se ria de mi delante de ella.

Eriol suspiró.

---Tomoyo, ¿Quién se ríe?... hablas como si fueras un fracaso en lugar de solo tener un poco de sobrepeso, Si las amiguitas de beth te conocieran, les gustarías, pero no les das siquiera una oportunidad, Has evitado a la gente durante años, porque imaginas que les pareces terrible. Tu problema no es ser gorda, ¡Por dios! ¡Tu problema es pensar que no tienes derecho a vivir solo porque no posees cintura de avispa!.---tomo mis mejillas con sus manos acariciándolas con sus pulgares---Tomoyo, Hiciste de esta casa un hogar para Elizabeth y para mi, Te queremos. ¡Y yo pienso que eres hermosa!.

Mis ojos se empañaron ¡Eriol me quería! ¡Lo había dicho! Mama me quería, Elizabeth y también Sakura. Si cuatro personas maravillosas como ellos descubrían algo en mí para amar, entonces debía valer algo.

Una mujer no tiene la obligación de ser delgada para que la amen, Debe dar amor, El amor es lo más grande…. Así era de simple, Y toda mi vida estuve asustada.

Olvide que era demasiado gorda para amar y para la luz de la luna. Rodee a Eriol con mis brazos, llorosamente:

---Si a ti y a beth, puedo gustarles, entonces puedo gustarme yo, Voy a adelgazar para ti y para ella---Declare orgullosamente--- ¡Espera y veras, como lo hago!.

Eriol, Sonrío y me dio suaves besos en mi cara y mis labios.

--Será estupendo, pero no hará ninguna diferencia en mi modo de sentir.---Se puso de pie lentamente---Será mejor que baje apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas--- me guiño un ojo.

De pronto sonrío desde el marco de la puerta--- ¡Eres un gran mujer, Tomoyo!

Y eso no era para tomarlo a mal, porque Eriol, le daba el significado de forma verdadera, Había ternura y calor en mí.

Mire la muñeca que había sostenido en la mano y la acaricie.

---¡Supongo que piensas que eres estupenda!--- murmure con voz temblorosa

Asintió y dijo:

---Creo que si, pude hasta adelantarme a decirte "Ya te lo dije".---Los ojos de hilo color violeta me miraron solemnemente---Puedo llegar hasta a declarar: "Gorda, si no fuera por mi, no se que habría sido de ti"

---No hay que ser delgada para que la amen--- Susurre

La muñeca me interrumpió burlona:

--- ¡Eres una copiona!, Yo dije eso primero---Reí

---Si ¡Lo hiciste!--- y reí dichosa.

**FIN**

**Navichan~~**

Hola!!

Oh! Creo que se sorprenderán de que le diera un final tan pronto…jajaja es que… creo que no soy buena escribiendo largas historias, aunque la idea se que hubiera dado para mucho mas, incluso estaba pensando en editarla y ponerla en un solo cap porque lo que dice 'criticona'' --( aw jaja se me hace feo llamarte así xD!)( Dejémoslo en criti ¨^^U si es que no te molesta jejeje) es cierto, la historia no logra atrapar con tantos cortes xP!...en fin espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por pasarse por acá =3!!! Y ojala se animen a dejar reviews.

Kisus~~


End file.
